


Vision's Secret

by thecookiemomma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: Vision has a secret.





	Vision's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. But I'm back, at least somewhat. Here's a drabble. I haven't seen Civil War or Infinity War yet, but it's on my list. Enjoy.

Tony looked over at Vision and sighed. “This makes things harder, and a little easier.”

“Indeed,” Vision replied, staring down at his bright skin – skin! He and Tony had been working out the metaphorical kinks of being in an android body.   It was a long conversation, and they’d finally come to the sticking point.

“Well, the protocols are still the same, it just really depends if … you ….”  Tony waffled, uncertain.

“Sir,” Vision began, looking up at his Creator and lover. 

“Yeah, J?” Eyebrows raised.

“Shut up.”  And he leaned over, wrapped an arm around Tony Stark and kissed him hard. 


End file.
